


Diverting Attention

by IceBlueRose



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon Sara Lance, F/M, Vampire Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Sara and Leonard just want to live their lives. Except someone new in town is screwing that up.





	Diverting Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, dragony! This ended up coming out totally different than I meant it to - I was originally trying to write Sara and Leonard's first meeting. Maybe some of the trouble they've caused. And this happened instead so maybe another time for the others, lol. But I hope you like it.
> 
> And for anyone wondering about the sunlight thing - the two writers that Leonard thinks about are writers that wrote vampire fiction before _Dracula_ was released and, yes, originally vampires weren't harmed by sunlight in those. So I rolled with it.

Someone was coming. 

Sara narrowed her eyes and moved towards the entrance of her cave, tilting her head as she watched the man get closer.

No, not a man. Vampire.

“It’s been many years since a vampire had the nerve to try and sneak into my lair,” she said, smirking when he paused in surprise. He’d only taken a few steps inside before she’d revealed herself.

“You mean I’m not the first?” he drawled, smirking. 

She hummed and moved forward, drawing herself to her full height as she walked and allowed herself to change. Her blue and green scales retreated as did her horns until she looked fully human, blonde hair tumbling down her back and blue eyes sharp. She smiled, fangs flashing.

“If it helps,” she said, sliding her hands up his chest, “you’re the first to be considered part of a dragon’s hoard.”

Leonard flashed her a grin. “I do love being unique.” He reached up and tangled his fingers with hers, pulling her further back into the cave. “There's a hunter in town.”

Her gaze sharpened as she looked at him. “Do they suspect we’re here?”

He shook his head. “We’ve got the house and we’re there most of the time. Thanks to the passageways, no one even knows about this place.”

Sara raised an eyebrow. “Is there a reason you didn’t use them today?”

“I was in the area,” he said.

Her lips twitched at the answer. “And how was hunting?”

“Boring. There was no one out hiking so I had to settle.”

“You poor thing.” Sara shook her head. “Having to hunt animals instead of humans.”

“Make fun of me all you want but with the size of this city, you’d think I wouldn’t need to resort to animals.”

Sara laughed as they moved deeper into the cave, moving quickly through the passageways. It didn’t take long for them to reach the entry to their home. Sara went through first, plucking the robe she kept hanging just inside the basement entrance (a swinging bookcase because Leonard thought it’d be hilarious for reasons that escaped Sara—still, she wouldn’t complain, it was a convenient disguise) and putting that on before entering. 

You never knew when you’d need to be covered up and if anyone showed up, they’d just think she and Leonard were getting ready for a bit of fun.

They climbed the staircase to the main part of the house quickly. The basement had been divided into a large office in one half and, as Leonard had announced with a smirk, a “man cave” for the other half. The bookcase was in the office area and was out of sight from the staircase. Leonard had smirked when he’d told Sara that the book to open it was close to the bottom so that she could reach it.

She’d made him pay for that remark for months.

After all, what was a few months in the scheme of things for the two of them?

She and Leonard had only just recently moved back to this city. It wasn’t as large as New York City but it was large enough that if a few people went missing now and then, it didn’t throw up red flags.

Leonard was careful about who and where he hunted.

Which meant that there was someone else in town if hunters had shown up. She and Leonard moved regularly to keep people from becoming too suspicious over the fact that they didn’t age. Or, in Sara’s case, aged incredibly slowly. She’d only looked around five years old in her human form when she’d been 600 years old after all.

“Have you figured out who drew attention to the area?” she asked as they left the basement.

He shook his head, jaw clenching. “No.” He glanced over at her. “But I have an idea. There was word that the museum was hiring recently along with a couple of places. I’m going to check which places actually hired someone.”

A knock on the door interrupted them before Sara could reply. She raised an eyebrow at him in question.

“Well, I’m certainly not expecting anyone,” he muttered.

Her lips twitched as she went to the door, pausing when she checked who it was. “I do believe it’s the hunter,” she said softly. She made sure that her robe was securely tied and winked at Leonard over her shoulder before pulling the door open, making sure her expression was puzzled. “Can I help you?”

The man coughed, looking flustered at the sight of her in her robe. “I’m sorry to bother you, ma’am. I’m Agent Phil Cuthbert. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions.”

“You’re a long way from England, Agent,” Leonard drawled, coming up behind Sara, letting the sun wash over him. He fought back a smirk at the surprise that briefly flickered over the man’s face before it was quickly hidden.

Not too bad for a hunter.

Of course, now the man would dismiss him and Sara as threats because the two of them were standing in the sunlight. If there was one thing that Leonard found useful about vampire fiction, it was that sunlight killed them. He wasn’t sure why everyone took that to be true since even in the original _Dracula_ , he was seen during the day in London and it wasn’t until the 1931 adaptation of the novel that death by sunlight happened.

Then again, in the original, he did travel in boxes of dirt. Maybe they just assumed.

Honestly, people would be much better off if they read Polidori and Le Fanu. They at least showed that vampires could be out during the day.

Not that he was going to point that out to hunters. Why take away one of the advantages they had?

“Ah, well, I moved here as a teenager and never quite lost the accent,” the man said.

Leonard nodded. “How can we help you, Agent?”

“Would you mind if I came in and asked you a few questions?” Off of Sara’s frown, he added, “You’re not in trouble.”

“Well, I didn’t think we were,” Sara assured him, stepping back and nudging Leonard back as well. “I’m just not sure what we’d be able to help you with.”

Agent Cuthbert—Leonard made a note to ask around to find out what his actual name was—entered the house and glanced around. Sara smirked at Leonard before shutting the door and moving passed him, leading him towards the kitchen.

“I hope you don’t mind if we do this in the kitchen?” Sara asked. “My husband agreed to work the night shift for a few months while one of his coworkers is on leave so,” she gestured at her robe, “as you can see our schedule is a bit off.”

“Of course not,” he agreed. 

Leonard held back his amusement at the look on the man’s face when he saw the large windows in the kitchen. He must have been watching for people that he didn’t see during the day and what Sara had said was true. He was bored and so had gotten a job with a security firm. One of his coworkers had gotten injured and so Leonard had agreed to take over his shifts while he did desk work during the day. 

Which meant that the hunter had been observing the town long enough to notice that Leonard hadn’t been spotted during the day recently.

He probably thought Leonard was a fledge, Leonard realized, still amused.

“Coffee, Agent?” he asked. 

“We’re being very rude,” Sara said as if just realizing something. “I’m sorry, Agent Cuthbert. I’m Sara Snart and this is my husband, Leonard.”

“A pleasure,” he said. “And, yes, coffee would be nice.” As Sara began to pull down cups for the three of them, he looked over at Leonard. “You’ve been working night shifts, Mr. Snart?”

Leonard nodded. “I have.” He raised an eyebrow. “Has something been happening during those hours?”

He shifted. “Have you heard about the seemingly random deaths happening at night?”

“Who hasn’t?” Leonard said. “Sara wanted me to find out if I could switch back to the day shift.”

“I still do,” Sara said without missing a beat.

Leonard shook his head as if it were an old argument. “I said I’d try.” His gaze moved back to the hunter. “Seemingly random? Are you suggesting that these murders are part of a pattern?” He could practically see Sara smirking despite the fact she still had her back to them as she went about brewing a cup each using their Keurig rather than waiting on an entire pot.

The hunter shifted. “Well, I think it might be a serial killer that I’ve been trying to capture. Kills only at night and, as you’ve probably read,” he said, sounding displeased, “the victims are drained of blood.”

“Yes, they refer to the killer as a vampire wannabe,” Sara said, placing a cup in front of him. “If you’d like cream or sugar, we have some.”

“This is fine,” Agent Cuthbert assured her. “Thank you.” He took a sip and then eyed them both. “There was a series of murders similar to the ones that have happened here in Montana, Kentucky, Missouri, and now Wisconsin.”

“You think it’s the same person,” Leonard observed.

He nodded. “I do. I know this isn’t quite a small town but with one of the bodies being found not too far from here, I was hoping to find out if either of you have noticed anything or anyone out of the ordinary?”

Sara frowned as she handed Leonard a cup while taking a sip from her own. “No. Our neighbors are far enough away that we know each other by sight but we don’t exactly go over and visit on a regular basis. So, if they’ve got visitors or something, I don’t know.”

Leonard hummed in satisfaction at the first sip of his coffee. He loved the taste of coffee. He was damn grateful that the fiction that said vampires couldn’t eat were all incorrect.

Whedon wasn’t too far off on a few things actually. Leonard was a bit curious about how he’d gotten so close to the truth on a few things.

Not curious enough to do anything about it, of course. He wasn’t about to go exposing himself like an idiot.

“There might be new people here closer to town. We’re a bit of a tourist spot here,” he said. “And I know a few places in town were hiring.” He’d be able to find out much quicker than the hunter if any of them had hired someone new to the area of course. But hell if he was going to give away his contacts to a hunter.

“Really? Do you know if any of them hired someone?”

Leonard frowned. “I don’t, sorry.”

The man sighed and took a deep drink of coffee. “No, that’s quite alright, Mr. Snart. I’ll start asking around town and go to the places that were hiring.” He offered a small smile. “I only just arrived after the latest body was found I’m afraid so I hadn’t gotten a chance to do more research.”

Lie.

Sara moved to put her cup in the sink, rolling her eyes as she did so and Leonard fought back a laugh.

“You’d want to see if you could find out anything that police might have missed since you’ve been working the case so long,” Leonard said. “It’s understandable.”

“I’m afraid I’ve wasted your time though I do thank you for the coffee,” he sighed. “If you do hear or see anything, could you get in touch?” He held out a card and Sara took it with a smile.

“Of course,” she said. “Anything to help.” 

“Thank you,” he said, placing his cup next to the sink and standing. “And again, thank you for the coffee.”

Leonard set his own cup down. “Of course, Agent. I’ll see you out.”

Sara watched as they walked out, not bothering to listen in on the conversation between them. She was sure it was more of the same, Leonard assuring the hunter that he’d get in touch if he thought of anything. She smiled when Leonard walked in, already texting someone.

“I’m a bit insulted,” he said. “We were barely asked any questions. If he were a real agent, he’d have gotten nothing.”

“He still got nothing,” Sara said. “Though he assumed he got something by eliminating us as being vampires.” 

Leonard smirked. “His lack of resources aren’t my problem.”

“Obviously,” Sara said, settling on one of the bar stools around their island. “Though I can’t believe anyone would mistake me for a vampire.” 

Leonard snorted as he dumped the hunter’s coffee out. “You’re paler than I am.”

“Well, it’s not my problem that’s your natural complexion.” She leaned forward and let her eyes roam over him. “I still shouldn’t be mistaken for a vampire. I’m much more dangerous.”

He grinned at her. This was a game they’d enjoyed for years. “Are you? I don’t know if there’s anything overly dangerous about you.”

Sara smirked and blew a smoke ring at him. “Careful now, vampire. You can still burn.”

“I’m terrified,” Leonard deadpanned, moving so that he was standing in front of her.

“You should be,” Sara told him, extending one finger and changing the nail to a claw, easily slicing through the buttons of the shirt he was wearing. “I’m extremely terrifying unless I like you.” She pushed his shirt off and to the floor. “Think you can handle that?”

Leonard slid his hands beneath her robe, relishing in the heat that always radiated from her. “I can do more than that, dragon,” he said, tugging her robe open. 

She tilted her head back, deliberately baring her neck to him and smirked as she watched his eyes darken. “Prove it.”

He took great pleasure in doing so for the next couple of hours.

~*~*~

Sara stretched, keeping her eyes closed as she settled back on the bed with a satisfied smile. “Your phone is going off.”

Leonard huffed and glared in the direction of his pants. “So I hear,” he muttered.

She pressed her face against his neck. “Are you going to answer it?”

“Not if it means moving.”

Sara sighed and moved so that she was fully on top of him. “Don’t let me fall,” she ordered before leaning over the side of the bed, tangling her legs with his as she stretched her arm out. She fought not to laugh when Leonard cursed and reached down to hold her in place when she nearly slid off him. 

Despite the near fall, she managed to hook her finger in his belt loop and she tugged the pants with her as she carefully pulled herself back up.

“Really?” Leonard asked as she grinned down at him, his pants dangling from her finger.

“The buzzing was annoying me.” She shook the pants at him. “Phone.”

“Menace,” he said as he took his pants from her, pulling his phone out and dropping the pants back to the floor. He sighed as he answered the phone. “Is there a reason you couldn’t have just texted me whatever information you have?”

“Mostly because I was bored,” Mick said, sounding amused. 

Leonard rolled his eyes. Mick was the closest thing to a brother he’d ever had but that also meant he felt like it was his job to annoy the hell out of Leonard.

“What did you find?” he asked.

Mick sounded amused, like he knew that Leonard was more annoyed than he was letting on. “Agent Phil Cuthbert is the alias of Rip Hunter.”

“Please tell me that’s a made up name,” Leonard said, lips twitching. The irony of a hunter with that last name.

“If it is, then he’s stupid to use his name to announce who he is,” Mick said. “Nah, far as anyone can find, that’s his actual name. He’s pretty new to the game. Wife and son were killed by a demon a couple years ago. He might as well be John Winchester.”

“John Winchester’s kids survived,” Leonard pointed out. He and Mick enjoyed the hell out of that show. Hell, so did Sara.

“Whatever, I’m just saying he’s a regular _Supernatural_ plot. Demon by the name of Savage killed his family and he’s trying to hunt the bastard down now and learning as he goes.”

“Ah, so he’s probably still in the black and white mindset too.” Leonard rolled his eyes. “Peachy.”

“Whoever’s drawing attention to where you’re at can’t be more than a year old,” Mick pointed out. And it was true. You learned fast not to draw that kind of attention after being turned or you risked hunters coming after you.

“Or they’re stupid,” Leonard muttered.

“Or both,” Mick countered, laughing a bit.

Leonard nodded despite the fact Mick couldn’t see him. “Or both.” He closed his eyes as Sara settled on top of him more comfortably. “Is he going to be a problem?”

“Only if he suspects you’re something supernatural. Word has it he’s the shoot first, ask questions type.”

“Pretty sure he was trying to find out if Sara or I were a vampire.” His lips twitched. “Sara flustered him by answering the door in her robe at almost noon. And he couldn’t quite hide his surprise when I came up behind her and stood in the sun.”

Mick snorted. “Thank God for _Dracula_.”

“My feelings exactly,” Leonard said with a grin.

“You should be fine then. Sounds like he’s checked the two of you off his list and moved on.”

“As if we’d be stupid enough to dump the body right near our own house. There’s a reason I go out of town or choose hikers.” He rolled his eyes.

“I hear ya, Boss,” Mick said. “By the way, I looked up the new hires for the places you mentioned. Only one that hired someone that was new to town was the museum.”

Leonard smirked. “You got a name for me, Mick?”

“Nate Heywood.”

“Thanks.” He ran a hand down Sara’s back. “Say hi to Caitlin for me.”

“Same to Blondie. See you around, Boss.” The line went silent as Mick hung up and Leonard tossed the phone to the side, making sure that it actually landed on the nightstand.

“You heard all that, I take it?”

Sara nodded. “Though I admit I’m surprised you asked Mick to do the new hire search.”

He shrugged. “I mentioned I was going to do it. Pretty sure he just did it because he was bored.” Mick did a lot of things when he was bored. Sometimes it meant getting information that Leonard was planning to get himself and, well, who was Leonard to argue with something that saved him time?

Sara slid up his body until they were face to face. “So how do you feel about taking me on a date to the museum on your day off?”

“Why, Sara, I thought you’d never ask.”

~*~*~

They moved quickly after that—the natural history museum was only open until 5:00 pm and that meant they only had a few hours left. Especially since they couldn’t just race there on foot.

Rather than make it obvious they were searching, they took their time as they went through each exhibit. Leonard grinned when Sara muttered under her breath about some of the facts that were posted next to certain displays. He couldn’t resist replying in kind when they reached an exhibit that discussed things from the time when he’d been human.

It wasn’t until they were nearing the exit that he and Sara exchanged knowing looks at the sight of a man standing near the exit, manning a table about upcoming events at the museum.

He was probably using it as a way to see who he’d be able to hunt and not have them be noticed. And if it hadn’t brought a hunter (the puns that Leonard wanted to make, damn it) quite literally to their door, Leonard wouldn’t have cared. (Then again, if Leonard hadn’t taken the night shift, Hunter never would have even suspected him.)

Either way, Hunter had shown up and Heywood was the reason.

Which meant he had to be dealt with or trained and Leonard wasn’t in the mood to take a fledge on and train him. 

Maybe he could bribe Lisa into doing it.

No, she was off harassing Cisco. Because what else would his sister want to do with her time but harass a wizard?

“If he’s been abandoned, we have to at least offer,” Sara said, voice so low that not even Heywood could hear her despite only being a couple yards away. 

Leonard tilted his head back. “Can’t we make Raymond do it?”

“He’s not even in the country.”

“So we ship the newbie to him. It’ll be funny.”

Her lips twitched. “We find out if he’s alone and then we deal with it. If that means getting rid of him, fine.”

Rolling his eyes, Leonard looked away from the ceiling and down to meet her gaze. “Fine. But he better not be more of an idiot than he’s already shown.”

“He’s been smart enough that Hunter hasn’t pinpointed him as being in the other towns when there were killings.”

Leonard tilted his head in acknowledgement. “Point. Okay, let’s get this over with.” He moved forward, Sara at his side, and paused at the table once no one else was there. “Nate Heywood?”

He stiffened in his seat and glanced up, eyes shifting towards the door as if calculating how quickly he could get there. 

Sara’s eyes flashed and by the way Heywood’s eyes widened, she knew that Leonard had done the same. “We need to talk.”

~*~*~

“Are you going to kill me?” Heywood blurted as soon as they had left the museum and sat down in a bit of a secluded corner of the outdoor café next door, glasses of water that they’d ordered sitting in front of them.

Leonard rolled his eyes even as he glanced at Sara to see if she sensed anything that he’d missed in the area.

Like, say, Rip Hunter.

Once she shook her head, he turned to face Heywood. “We probably should with all the trouble you’ve been causing,” he said, crossing his arms. “How long ago were you turned?” Might as well cut to the chase.

Heywood shifted. “It’ll be a year in a few months.”

Leonard fought the urge to swear. “Where is your sire?”

“He left me after about three months,” Heywood confessed.

Well, fuck everything. Leonard blew out a breath.

“Do you know your sire’s name?” Sara asked. Too often they found that fledges didn’t even know who had turned them even after a few weeks spent together because their sire insisted on being called by their title instead of name.

“Damien Darhk,” he said, flinching when Sara was unable to hold back a snarl at the name.

Damien Darhk had been a hunter and a magic user when he was human. He had, in a show of hypocrisy that still pissed off many, teamed up with a demon in order to take attack Sara’s clan. Sara had been traveling at the time but her father and sister had both been there and while her father had survived, her sister hadn’t. In the aftermath, Darhk had managed to survive by being turned.

Sara’s father had sacrificed himself a century later to drain any and all magic from Darhk and his daughter, Nora. Nothing would get their magic back for them ever again because of what Quentin had done.

It was too high a price in Sara’s opinion but she knew she’d have done the same thing.

“Where did he go?” Leonard asked, voice cold. He’d met Sara after she’d lost her sister and father and if anything could put him into a rage, it was remembering the grief she still went through on the anniversary of their deaths. Her mother was still out there but they rarely saw each other. 

“I don’t know. He heard his daughter was alive and he just left.” Heywood shrugged. “He taught me how to capture people and how to clean up after myself and that was about it.”

Leonard watched as Sara took a deep breath, visibly struggling to control her temper for a moment before she took a second deep breath and nodded. Nora Darhk had been horrified by what her father had done when she found out and it had only gotten worse when he’d turned her in an effort to keep her by his side. She’d escaped and gone to ground as soon as she could.

“He didn’t teach you how to feed without killing?” Leonard asked.

Heywood shifted. “He said it wasn’t possible. I didn’t want to believe it was true but I’ve been having trouble finding anything that says otherwise and the few times I tried...” He trailed off and glanced away, shame radiating off him.

“You failed to stop.” Leonard sighed. Of course he had. Darhk had probably taken him out on a regular basis in those first few months and had him kill. Hell, that pattern probably accounted for at least the first two or three states. If he had killed nearly every night and told Heywood there was no other way, it was actually fairly impressive that he’d even attempted it. But he was already getting used to indulging himself and with no one there to pull him back, he’d continue this way until hunters caught up to him. A hunter that was as new as Rip Hunter probably only caught up to him because he’d lingered too long in the last couple places. It was a miracle he hadn’t been identified yet.

Even with Rip Hunter in town, there was every chance that they could still salvage this though. It would just mean taking Heywood on and acting as his sire as Sara had brought up earlier.

So much for avoiding that.

He looked over at Sara and relaxed when he saw that she was fully back in control and already nodding at him. 

“We’ll help you,” he said, turning back to Heywood. 

Heywood blinked. “What?”

“You heard me,” Leonard said. “It’s entirely possible to feed without killing people. That’s not to say that I haven’t but you can also just take a bit and then there’s also feeding from animals. Not nearly as satisfying but it’ll do if you’re going to avoid being noticed by hunters.” He narrowed his eyes. “And there’s a hunter in town now looking for you.”

“Luckily,” Sara cut in, “he doesn’t seem to know that vampires can actually go out during the day so while he might track you down as being new in town, you only need to allow yourself to be seen in sunlight so that he doesn’t know it’s you.”

Heywood relaxed. “And you guys can teach me?”

“Yes,” Leonard told him. “It might be hard at first but you’ll manage.”

He let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you. I mean, I was trying but I never knew when to stop because Darhk only told me to stop once they stopped breathing.”

“Sounds like him,” Sara muttered. 

“That’ll be the first thing that you’ll need to learn,” Leonard decided. “For now, finish out your shift and then go home, Mr. Heywood.”

“Dr. Heywood,” he said absently. “I mean, if you want to be formal. You can call me Nate. You’re going to be helping me out after all.”

“Nate then,” Sara agreed while Leonard sat back. “We’ll look you up or we can come back here another day.”

“I’m working late. I’m putting together a new exhibit so maybe you can come talk to me then? If that’s easier, I mean.”

“Not tonight. There’s a hunter looking for the vampire in town. If staying late was something you were just going to volunteer to do, I’d say avoid it. If they’re asking, well, don’t stay too late.”

Nate nodded. “Okay,” he said, letting out a breath. “I hadn’t mentioned it to anyone yet so I’ll just go home at my usual time.”

“We’ll have to be careful about meeting up with you until the hunter’s left town,” Leonard said, mind working over different scenarios. “Unless we make it look like we were just trying to get info for him—he’s posing as Agent Phil Cuthbert, by the way—and ended up getting along with you.”

“It could work,” Sara agreed, tilting her head. “And it’s going to have to. It’s a good thing we picked a nice sunny table to sit at because company’s coming.” She glanced at Nate. “Play along.”

Sure enough, a few moments later, Rip Hunter came walking around the corner, still dressed as Agent Cuthbert. He paused when he saw the two of them sitting there. Sara smiled as he paused by their table.

“Mr. and Mrs. Snart, hello,” he said. His eyes rested on Nate, taking in the way the sun hit him directly in a number of spots despite the umbrella. “And hello to you...” He trailed off.

“Dr. Heywood. I work at the museum,” Nate offered.

Hunter’s eyes sharpened. “You do?”

“Nate plans events for the museum in between setting up exhibits. Field trips, fundraisers, things like that. I wanted to set up a bit of a benefit for the town’s historical society and they pointed me in his direction,” Sara said, smiling brightly.

“You’re Nate Heywood?” he asked. 

“I am,” Nate said.

“Well, that’s rather fortunate. I’m Agent Phil Cuthbert and I was actually looking for you.” He glanced at Sara and Leonard. “Have you been told why I’m in town?”

Nate frowned. “No. Why would I be?”

Leonard narrowed his eyes. “Yes, Agent Cuthbert, why would we need to tell Nate why you’re here?” he asked. He stared at the man for a few moments before glancing at Nate and then back again as if coming to a realization.

Before he could say anything else, Hunter said, “No, I was simply wondering. Sometimes people talk, that’s all. Dr. Heywood, when would be a good time for you to meet with me?”

Nate glanced at Sara and Leonard. “Well, we were just about done here so if you don’t mind me wrapping things up here, we can talk in my office at the museum.”

He nodded and glanced at them one last time. “I’ll meet you at the doors.” He looked at them one last time and then headed over to the museum.

“He saw you in sunlight, so he’ll probably keep the questions general,” Sara told Nate quickly, voice low. “If not, you were at home.” 

“No one can really verify that unless you’ve got a roommate that will lie for you but it’s better than saying you were working and then having him hack into the museum’s security and finding that you lied,” Leonard explained, standing up. He held out a hand as if they were wrapping up a discussion. “We’ll be in touch, either by phone or using the benefit as an excuse.”

Nate nodded. “That works for me.” He shook Leonard’s hand and then Sara’s. “Thank you again. I...I really didn’t want to keep going the way I was.”

Sara smiled. “We’ll make sure you don’t.”

“Now go lie to the fake federal agent like a good vampire,” Leonard told him.

Nate snorted. “That’s a sentence I never thought I’d hear.” He gave them one last wave before heading in Hunter’s direction and then disappearing into the museum with him.

“Well, looks like you were right about taking him on,” Leonard sighed.

Sara hummed and just as Leonard took a sip of water, she smirked. “Don’t forget to call Mick and tell him we’ve adopted.”

Leonard choked causing Sara to start laughing and he shook his head even as he coughed.

Adopted. Mick was going to hurt himself from laughing so hard.

“He better not call me daddy,” Leonard muttered, smirking when Sara was the one that choked on water this time.

She coughed. “Ass.”

“Sometimes,” he conceded.

“Always,” Sara countered. “That’s how I like you though.”

Leonard smirked. “What a relief,” he whispered as he leaned towards her, pressing a kiss to where her neck and shoulder met. 

Later, he’d have to call Mick and put out feelers about Nora Darhk. He had a feeling Ray knew where she was but if Damien Darhk was going to be entering the picture again, he wanted to be prepared. Later, they’d figure out a plan on how to help Nate Heywood figure out some control and how to get Rip Hunter to move on to a different case.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish,” Sara told him, eyes flashing.

Leonard smirked. “Race you back to the house.”

She raised an eyebrow. “In broad daylight? Wasn’t that the whole point of bringing the car?”

“Hunter’s a bit busy at the moment. We can come back for the car.”

She smirked. “I’m going to remind you of this when you whine about having to come back to town.”

“You’ll have to come with me or else it’ll look like I ditched you so I’m not worried.” 

She shrugged and stood, not waiting for him as she left the café. “We’ll see,” she said, crossing the street and moving behind the movie theater towards the woods, Leonard right behind her. “Try to keep up, vampire.”

Leonard smirked as he put on a burst of speed. “You won’t even know I was here, dragon,” he called over his shoulder, smirking when she swore and then ran faster, laughing.

They’d deal with everything else later.

This moment was theirs.


End file.
